A caixa
by Erica Lane Kent
Summary: A caminho de casa a bordo do Expresso de Hogwarts, Harry descobre o quanto um certo alguém o ama. - CAPÍTULO ÚNICO – Tradução da Coriander!


_**A Caixa **_

**Original: **The Box

**Autora: **Coriander

-

Hermione Granger se sentou no compartimento dos monitores-chefes no Expresso de Hogwarts, olhando para fora da janela. Ela e seus amigos haviam terminado a escola no dia anterior. Sete anos... já eram. Sete anos em Hogwarts haviam lhe dado tanta coisa – magia, aventura, amizade e amor. Ninguém sabia desta última a não ser a própria Hermione, mas logo o objeto de sua afeição saberia também.

Ela olhou para a caixa em seu colo. Essa caixa continha tudo o que podia demonstrar seus sentimentos, mais do que qualquer palavra conseguiria. Sete anos ela havia passado ao lado dele, observando-o, amando-o, e ele nem tinha idéia disso. Um sorriso passou pelos seus lábios enquanto ela pensava no garoto, não, homem de cabelos rebeldes e olhos verdes pelo qual ela tinha se apaixonado. Harry. Hermione orava para que algum dia ele pudesse ve-la como alguém que fosse mais que uma amiga. Suas mão tremeram enquanto ela segurava a caixa com força, arranjando coragem para andar até o final do trem e entrega-laa ele.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos, sua coragem jogada para os ares quando o garoto loiro – ele ainda era um garoto, nunca um homem – limpou a garganta.

"Fala, Malfoy," ela perguntou um pouco educada.

"Isso é pro Potterzinho?"

Ela estourou, "Não chame ele assim! E não é da sua conta de um jeito ou de outro."

"Vamos làGranger. Eu sei que você está apaixonada por ele. É difícil não perceber quando nós convivemos juntos no ano passado. Do que você tem medo?" Hermione olhou para ele, a boca aberta. Hermione se perguntou se o inferno havia congelado, porque Draco Malfoy deixava a impressão... de que ele... se importava? Draco riu com a cara de peixe dela. "Provavelmente hoje é a última vez que você vai vê-lo. Eu sei que ele vai para o treinamento de Aurores e você vai pra Universidade. Apenas dê isso a ele."

"Beleza. Quem é você e o que fez com Draco Malfoy?" ela o encarou esperando que acabasse o tempo da poção polissuco ou algo assim.

"Sou eu, Granger… Hermione. As coisas mudaram desde que meu pai foi pra Azkaban. Eu sei que eu ainda te tratava como merda na escola, mas acabou. Não tem ninguém pra testemunhar isso. Na verdade o Potter e eu até somos bons amigos." Hermione o olhou incrédula. "Snape me trouxe pro lado certo da guerra. Eu estou encontrando a Ordem da Fênix já faz três meses. Fora desse compartimento, eu serei o mesmo idiota que te chamava de sangue-ruim, e eu vou te amaldiçoar se qualquer palavra sobre isso sair daqui." Hermione assentiu meio abobada. "Então, do que você tem medo? De que ele possa não retribuir seus sentimentos?"

Ela assentiu de novo. "Sai fora dessa Granger, você que geralmente é a controlada por aqui. Não posso acreditar que te deixei sem fala. Aposto que o Weasley e o Potter nunca te viram assim tão quieta sem que a sua cara esteja enfiada num livro."

"Cala a boca, Malfoy!"

"Isso, essa é a Hermione que nós conhecemos e amamos." Ela lhe lançou um olhar que poderia matar mas que ele pareceu ignorar. "Se está com medo de rejeição, deixa que eu entrego isso a ele. Eu posso dizer que a encontrei no corredor. Eu ainda vou ser o babaca presunçoso que todo mundo conhece, mas Potter confia em mim o suficiente pra saber que eu não vou fazer nada de ruim pra ele."

"Fala sério?"

Draco riu. "Sério. Não importa o quanto idiota eu tenha sido nos últimos sete anos, eu sei que você e Potter são perfeitos um para o outro. Ele evita que você fique séria demais e você evita que ele fique com um ego grande demais," ele disse terminando com um sorriso maroto. Hermione jogou sua mochila em cima dele. "Hey, eu não merecia isso!" ele provocou.

"Draco, você faria isso pra mim, de verdade?" Ele assentiu e alcançou a caixa.

"Afinal, o que tem aqui dentro?" ele perguntou enquanto ela a entregava a ele.

"Nada que te interesse. Afinal, ele é o único que vai entender mesmo." Ela disse suavemente balançando a cabeça.

"Me dá um minuto, já volto." Hermione observou o sonserino loiro sair do compartimento do trem. Por que ela confiou nele tão facilmente? Ela estava meio que esperando seus olhos abrirem e ela acordar desse sonho tão estranho. Ela deu um beliscão dolorido no próprio braço. Nada, era mesmo tudo real.

-

Harry e Rony estavam sentados no último compartimento do trem. Eles foram sortudos por conseguirem um completamente vazio. A namorada de Rony, Lilàestava sentada com sua irmã mais nova que era primeiranista. Já a irmã de Rony, Gina, estava sentada com suas amigas sextanistas. E Hermione estava sentada no compartimento dos monitores-chefes. Eles estavam jogando uma atrativa partida de xadrez bruxo quando a porta do compartimento abriu revelando nada mais nada menos que o presunçoso sonserino, Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy, que raios você quer?" Rony perguntou rudemente.

Draco ignorou o ruivo. "Hey Potter, parece que você tem uma admiradora secreta. Eu encontrei isso no corredor," ele resmungou e jogou a caixa de Hermione no colo dele. Depois de um olhar significativo para Harry, ele se virou e deixou os grifnórios sozinhos.

Rony fez menção de apanhar a caixar e joga-la para fora pela janela, mas Harry o parou. "Está tudo bem, Rony."

"Harry, você não pode ta falando sério. E se for uma bomba ou algo do tipo?" Rony perguntou intencionalmente.

Harry ficou sentado lá encarando a caixa. Ele havia entendido o olhar no rosto de Draco, sabia que era alguma coisa importante. Ele podia confiar em Draco, embora Rony ainda não soubesse disso. Draco havia entrado na Ordem com Snape. Harry ficou hesitante no começo, mas parecia que Draco havia mudado de verdade. Todas as aparências mostravam que Harry e Draco ainda se odiavam, mas se alguma coisa ameaçasse algum deles, o outro estaria lá para ajudar.

Harry parecia perdido em seu próprio mundo e Rony apanhou a caixa dele. "Eu não confio nele Harry."

"Rony, devolve!"

"Não!"

Mais rápido que Rony, Harry tinha sua varinha em mãos e lançou um feitiço estuporante em Rony. "Sinto muito Rony, _Obliviate._"

Harry apanhou a caixa das mãos de Rony e rapidamente se sentou em seu lugar. "Harry, onde você conseguiu essa caixa?" Rony perguntou ao amigo.

Harry sorriu, "Encontrei do lado de fora da porta."

"O que tem nela?" Rony perguntou como se fosse manhã de Natal.

"Não tenho certeza," Harry disse enquanto levantava a tampa da caixa de madeira. Dentro havia algumas coisas que poderiam ser consideradas um monte de lixo e uma carta. Harry a abriu e leu:

_Querido Harry _

_Esta caixa contém minhas posses mais preciosas. Podem parecer lixo ou porcaria no começo, mas se você olhar bem de perto, talvez você veja o que eu vejo. Você não sabe quem eu sou bem agora, mas vai saber em breve. Estes itens nesta caixa vão te mostrar o que você tem significado pra mim e o que você significa pra mim agora. Estes itens falam por si mesmos. Eu te amo já faz algum tempo. Espero que algum dia você veja em mim o que eu vejo em você._

_Uma Amiga_

O rosto de Harry mostrou todos os sentimentos que ele poderia ter de uma vez só – choque, medo, admiração, apreensão, curiosidade, amor?

"Harry, o que ela diz? De quem é?" Rony perguntou animado.

Harry não respondeu, apenas começou a mexer nos itens da caixa, tirando-os um de cada vez. Um par de óculos quebrados, uma moeda da Armada de Dumbledore, um frasquinho contendo fiosde cabelo preto, uma tampinha de cortiça, um espelho de bolso, uma longa pena branca, uma margarida, e uma cópia de um artigo da Skeeter do quarto ano.

Harry encarava os objetos abobalhado, Rony permanecia quieto, mordendo a língua pra evitar de fazer mais perguntas. Estes itens irão falar por si mesmos. Harry tentava classificar tudo em sua mente. O que isso tudo podia significar? Estes itens nesta caixa vão te mostrar o que você tem significado pra mim e o que você significa pra mim agora. O coração de Harry falhou numa batida. De repente, ele teve a impressão de que levou um soco e soube o que era tudo aquilo. Ele freneticamente começou a remexer os itens, explicando alto o que significava, meio para si mesmo e meio para Rony que sentia que sua cabeça iria explodir de curiosidade. Harry lhe entregou a carta e começou a remexer os itens novamente.

"Uma tampinha! É tão pequena quanto a das garrafas do lugar que continha o fogo que eu precisava atravessar pra chegar até a Pedra Filosofal no primeiro ano." Ele pensou por um segundo e pegou o frasquinho com o cabelo. "Aposto qualquer coisa que é pelo de gato," ele disso sorrindo para si mesmo. "E esse…" ele disse enquanto apanhava o espelho, "é o espelho que ela estava segurando quando foi petrificada."

"Hermione?" Rony perguntou.

Harry assentiu e continuou apanhando a pena, "Bicuço." Ele apanhou o recorte de jornal, sua voz falhando um pouco, "O detestável artigo da Skeeter." Harry balançou a cabeça, as memórias inundando-o, lembranças do que Hermione teve que passar por sua causa graças àquele artigo. Ele apanhou a moeda da AD e sorriu, "Foi ela quem conseguiu o feitiço pra isso funcionar." Rony assentiu, o sorriso tão grande quanto o de Harry.

"Completamente brilhante." Rony não conseguia acreditar que ela tinha guardado todas aquelas coisas. Ele havia adivinhado no Natal que Hermione sentia alguma coisa pelo seu melhor amigo, mas não sabia que era assim tão profundo. Lágrimas estavam se formando atrás de seus olhos enquanto ele observava todas essas fortes emoções passarem pelo rosto de Harry.

"Como ela conseguiu isso?" Harry perguntou para ninguém em particular enquanto ele levantava os óculos quebrados.

"São aqueles que quebraram depois que você caiu na partida em busca da taça de Quadribol ano passado?" Harry assentiu.

"Eu pensei que eles tinham se perdido em algum lugar. Afinal, eles não podiam ser consertados, mas eu não acredito que ela os guardou." Harry estava tendo um momento difícil para manter seus sentimentos em cheque. Ele havia se apaixonado por Hermione há mais de um ano, ele nunca pensou que ela pudesse sentir o mesmo. Ele não conseguia tirar o sorriso idiota que estava estampado em seu rosto. Ela o amava. Ela O amava!

Harry foi trazido de volta do seu entusiasmo quando Rony colocou a margarida na frente de seu rosto. "Beleza, então o que é isso?" ele perguntou curioso.

Harry suspirou. "Lembra do dia que nós descobrimos que os pais de Hermione foram mortos no último outono?" Rony assentiu. "Você estava em algum lugar com a Lilá e Hermione e eu estávamos caminhando do lado do lago. Você sabe, pra distrair a mente dela daquilo tudo. Euapanhei isso no caminho e entreguei a ela. Ela disse que isso iluminou o seu dia. Eu a abracei e a segurei enquanto ela chorava." As lágrimas agora estavam rolando pelas bochechas de Harry enquanto ele tirava a flor da mão de Rony.

Rony bufou. "Harry, o que está esperando? Nossa melhor amiga está apaixonada por você, e eu acho que você também a ama," Harry assentiu, com sorriso idiota e tudo. "Então vá até ela antes que eu tenha que te arrastar até lá."

Rony não precisou dizer aquilo duas vezes. Harry atravessou a porta como um raio, correndo o mais rápido que podia até o compartimento da frente, no qual os monitores-chefes viajavam. Harry parou na porta por um instante, arranjando toda sua coragem para impressionar sua melhor amiga. Ele podia ouvir sua voz doce, ela soava como se estivesse chorando. Harry sentiu uma dor em seu peito. Então ele ouviu a voz de Draco. "Confie em mim, Hermione." Harry sorriu ao perceber que Hermione havia dado a caixa a Draco, ele não havia apenas encontrado. Hermione devia saber sobre Draco então, ele pensou. Harry ficou ali parado por um outro instante, sentindo-se um idiota por ficar parado no corredor com uma margarida na mão.

-

Hermione estava novamente olhando para fora da janela. Suas bochechas estavam marcadas por chorar nos ombros de Draco. Ele estava surpreendentemente dando muito apoio. Ela estava com tanto medo de que Harry risse dela e ela nunca conseguisse a chance de lhe mostrar o amor que ele merecia. Hermione não ouviu a porta do compartimento abrir, Draco pedir licença e um outro alguém entrar no compartimento.

Hermione se assustou quando uma margarida repentinamente apareceu na sua frente. Ela prendeu a respiração. Não podia ser. Ela se virou para ver um par de olhos verde esmeralda penetrando os dela. Era. Ela sorriu e ele sorriu de volta. Antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Harry suavemente pressionou seus lábios contra os dela, movendo-os gentilmente para prova-la, para ama-la. Os braços de Harry rodearam sua cintura e a puxou para mais perto. Ele levemente liberou os lábios dela e sussurrou, "Também te amo, Mia. Sempre amei." Ele a beijou gentilmente de novo, as bochechas deles estavam molhadas com as lágrimas, mas ninguém sabia de quem eram, ninguém se importava.

Hermione o abraçou apertado então recuou um pouquinho para olhar para ele. "É assim, não é? Você vai embora amanhã." Ela disse triste, tentando tirar seus olhos dos dele.

"É assim que vai ser. Eu prometo," ele sussurrou enquanto passava seus lábios pelas bochechas dela, beijando para tirar as lágrimas. "Vamos passar o resto do dia no Beco Diagonal e não pensar em amanhã." Ela lhe deu um sorriso brilhante e assentiu, se encostando em seu abraço quente e não pensando em nada a não ser no homem que a amava.

-

**N/T : **E aí, o que acharam? Achei o Rony um pouquinho OOC quando li essa fic na primeira vez, mas adorei tanto a idéia da caixa que resolvi traduzir... Espero ouvir opiniões nas reviews, ta?

Beijos e até! Silvinha Potter


End file.
